...He's Back
...He's Back is the twelfth episode of Season 2 of Degrassi Junior High, and the twenty-fifth episode overall. It aired on March 21, 1988. Plot Lucy is dreaming, reliving events of A Helping Hand..., she wakes up shouting "No!" and then lies back down and cries. At school, L.D. asks Lucy to go shopping as she needs something for her cousin's wedding, then asks if Lucy is okay. Lucy can't as she has to do community work; L.D. thought that was over, but Lucy says she's volunteering now. She goes to the office to get the exam substitute and hears that Ms. Avery is sick and there's going to be a substitute: Mr. Colby. He comes in the office and she runs out. In the hall, Susie and Caitlin ask her for her pictures for the yearbook, but she doesn't have them, and says she'll get them on Monday; they want them on Friday. In class, Alex suggests a shoe shine day to raise money for the yearbook; he feels that as school treasurer, it's his responsibility to figure out how to raise the money. The students hear that they're getting a substitute and try to come up with ways to trick him; he walks in and tells them that he's seen it all before. He starts teaching; Melanie and Kathleen say that he's cute. After school, L.D. and Wheels both see Mr. Colby and can't believe that he's back; L.D. says that Lucy claims he doesn't bother her. Lucy is at the daycare where she's doing community work; Susie comes and picks up her younger sister. Next day, the students discuss commercials in English class; as the students leave, they talk about what a great teacher he is. Susie tells him that Ms. Avery was the yearbook supervisor, and asks if Mr. Colby will take her place there too. In the yearbook office, all the students leave, which leaves Susie alone with Mr. Colby; she tells him that she's having a tough time deciding which pictures to use and he suggests a collage, then shows her how to do that. Lucy walks in as he's leaning over Susie explaining things. She drops her books; Mr. Colby looks up, and she runs from the room. He picks up her books and follows her. She can't get out of the school; the doors are locked for maintenance purposes; Mr. Colby finds her in the gym, which is dark. He tells her that he was just helping Susie; she asks "Like you helped me?" He says that he tried to help her, and all they did was talk, and if anything had happened, she would have told someone, but she didn't. He gives her books back. The next day at school, Wheels is worried about failing; Alex tells her that they should do a Three-Card Monte to raise money. Mr. Colby tells Susie that he'll be staying late and will help her tonight. Lucy sees them talking; she tells Susie to be careful around Mr. Colby, but doesn't explain what she means. Susie says he's nice, and at least ~he~ is helping her. Lucy sees him in the library; L.D. watches Lucy and puts her hand on Lucy's shoulder. Lucy jumps and says, "Don't touch me!" She talks to Lucy and tells her that she has to report what happened, Wheels backs her up. Lucy says that she doesn't want anyone to know, and nothing happened, then runs out of the school. In the yearbook room, Caitlin leaves; Susie is alone with Mr. Colby again. Wheels comes back in the school; Mr. Colby tells Susie that she's quite mature. He puts his hands on her shoulders and tells her that she's tense; she tries to leave but he holds her in the chair. She manages to get away from him and runs out of the school. Lucy is helping at the daycare center; Susie comes in and gets her little sister. Lucy asks if she's okay, and Susie says she just wants to go home. Lucy follows her out and asks if Mr. Colby touched her, and admits that he did it to her too. Susie is crying, and tells Lucy that she trusted him, and liked him. At school, students complain about their exam schedules; Alex tells Caitlin that they should have a walk-a-thon to raise money, but she says that it's exams, and no one has time for that; she says he should just ask Doris for more money. Inside, Lucy, L.D., and Wheels wait for Susie to show up. Melanie tells Susie that Mr. Colby has called in sick today, and they'll be getting another substitute. Susie tells Lucy, L.D. and Wheels that Colby is gone, so they don't have to tell anyone, but Lucy says that they still have to report him or else he'll just do it to someone else; Lucy points out that in a couple of years, it could be Susie's younger sister. They go into the office and ask to see Mr. Lawrence; Doris tells them that it would have to be very important and Susie tells her that it is. Trivia= *In this episode Lea-Helen Weir played Susie Rivera's younger sister Norah-Jean. In real life she is actually the younger sister of Anais Granofsky. *This episode marks the second instance of harassment by an authority figure, once again committed by Mr. Colby. *The characters featured in the final freeze frame for this episode were L.D., Wheels, Lucy and Susie. |-|Featured Characters= *Anais Granofsky as Lucy Fernandez *Sarah Charlesworth as Susie Rivera *Danah-Jean Brown as Trish Skye *Amanda Cook as L.D. Delacorte *Neil Hope as Derek Wheeler *Stacie Mistysyn as Caitlin Ryan *Sara Ballingall as Melanie Brodie *John Ioannou as Alex Yankou *Rebecca Haines as Kathleen Mead *Christopher Charlesworth as Scooter Webster *Pat Mastroianni as Joey Jeremiah *Samer Kamal as Mahmoud *Kyra Levy as Maya Goldberg *Deborah Lobban as Doris Bell *Karryn Sheridan as Vicky Friedland *Maureen McKay as Michelle Accette *Marcus Bruce as Mr. Colby |-|Link= *Watch He's Back on YouTube |-|Gallery= HB1.01.jpg HB1.04.jpg HB1.02.jpg HB1.03.jpg HB1.05.jpg HB1.06.jpg HB1.07.jpg HB1.08.jpg HB1.09.jpg HB1.10.jpg HB1.11.jpg HB1.12.jpg HB1.13.jpg HB1.14.jpg HB1.15.jpg EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW.jpg HB1.16.jpg HB1.17.jpg HB1.18.jpg HB1.19.jpg HB1.20.jpg HB1.21.jpg HB1.22.jpg HB1.23.jpg HB1.24.jpg HB1.25.jpg Lucy-ld2.png Ldhesback.png caitlin-susie.png wheels-studying.png ld-lucy-wheels.png end-credits1.png x240-Dfp.jpg Category:Degrassi Junior High Category:DJH Episodes Category:DJH Season 2 Category:DJH Season 2 Episodes